In The Dark
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: When Blaine ditches him at Scandels bar for Sebastain, Kurt decides payback is needed and soon has an adventrous night with Karofsky. Spoilers: The First Time. M for language and smut


A/N Hey its me. So as most of you know in the upcoming episode The First Time, Kurt is going to lose his virginity. I know that he will get it on with Blaine, but it says that Kurt meets Karofsky at a gay bar. Naturally, the gears in my head started turning. Its only going to be a one-shot no more chapters. Enjoy you guys Love you bye!

* * *

><p>The bar boomed with noises, from clinking glasses to shuffling feet to the dj playing Lady GaGa and Madonna on repeat. Kurt sat on his bar stool, margarita in his hand, grimacing at Blaine and some boy from Dalton. Tonight, all he wanted to do was go to Scandels bar and have some fun with his boyfriend. Now he was forced to watch Blaine grind into some random guy. It was the Rachel berry house party train wreck extravenganza all over again.<p>

Soom Blaine and the Dalton guy stepped off of the dancefloor and headed for the door. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm just before he left.

"Where the hell are you going?," Kurt growled. Blaine gave him a cheeky grin.

"Me and Sebastian are going to his house," Blaine replied, "We're going to have some fun. Wanna Come?"

"Hell no," Kurt barked, "and neither are you. I'm your boyfriend not Sebastians."

"Quit being such a pussy Kurt," Blaine slurred. He got out of Kurt's grasp, but was soon held back by Kurt digging his anils into his arm. "Get of me you little bitch," Blaine yelled. Blaine pulled Kurt's fingernails off of him and left the bar, uttering something Kurt recognized as faggot. Kurt felt like bursting into tears, knowing that a drunk Blaine only lead to trouble. He felt a hand rubbing his back and looked up to see none other than Karofsky.

"You ok?," Karofsky asked.

"Not really," Kurt replied in a shaky voice, ignoring the scene out the window of Sebastian and Blaine making out near Blaine's car.

"Here, let me buy you a drink," offered Karofsky. Kurt looked at the floor as Karofsky ordered two beers. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kurt noticed Sebastian driving off, Blaine's mouth attached to his neck. A chill of disgust ran through him. Kurt chugged the rest of his margarita as Karofsky set a beer next to him.

"Who was that anyway?," Karofsky asked as he sipped his beer.

"My boyfriend," Kurt said, trying unsucessfully to hold back tears.

"Hey don't cry," Karofsky said, "if my boyfriend called me that, then he isn't worth it, is he." Kurt smiled weakly at the sympathy. Karofsky raised his bottle into the air. "Cheers," he said. Kurt raised his into the air.

"Cheers," he replied as the bottles clinked together.

* * *

><p>After 8 beers, 20 shots, and too many margaritas Kurt was extremly drunk. Somehow he had ended up in Karofsky's lap, stroking his hair and face.<p>

"Guess what," Kurt slurred, "you are way hotter and sexier than Blaine." Karofsky smiled at moved his hand up Kurt's leg, right to the top of his thigh, his thumb brushing against Kurt's clothed cock.

"Ohhh, someone's fiesty," Kurt cooed.

"C'mon, let's dance," Karofsky said. He plopped Kurt back onto the floor and pulled him onto the dancefloor. Katy Perry's Peacock blasted from the speakers and Kurt ttok this as a sign to show Karofsky what he's got. Kurt pressed his slender ass into Karofsky's crotch and started lightly grinding into him. Karofsky let out a light grunt at the contact and placed his hands on Kujrt's waist. In response, Kurt thrusted into Karofsky's erection harder and slide one of Karofsky's hands onto his crotch.

"Fuck Kurt," Karofsky moaned, "faster." Kurt obliged, moving his hips to the beat as Karofsky palmed Kurt's clothed erection. When the song ended, both boys eyes were darker than usual.

"Follow me," moaned Karofsky, his voice filled with lust. He headed to a door marked labeled V.I.P and opened it to reveal a staircase. Karofsky walked up the stairs, Kurt stumbling behind him, and opened up the closest door. Kurt hopped in and adjusted to his surroundings. A four-poster bed lay at the far wall next to a small nightstand. A single lamp lit the room and besides the lamp, bed, and nightstand, the only other item in the room was a small box and a small bottle lying on the table. before he could look at the brand of the items, Karofsky had him up against the wall.

"You've been a dirty boy, haven't you Kurt?," Karofsky slurred. Kurt giggled and slammed his lips onto Karofsky's. The taste of alchohal and sweat mingled onto his lips. In a matter of seconds, Kurt had his tongue in Karofsky's mouth and fighting for dominace with the larger boy's. Karofsky moaned into the kiss as he slid of Kurt's shirt and his pants. He broke of the kiss to take off his shirt and boxers. Kurt giggled at the sight of Karofsky's cock.

"Ohhh, someone's big," Kurt cooed, "you know where that would be good in?"

"Where?," Karofsky asked. Kurt slammed Karofsky into the wall and kneeled down.

"In my mouth," Kurt anwsered. With that, Kurt swallowed Karofsky's dick whole. A moan came from the larger boy and Kurt smiled at the noise. It was seductive and sultry and passionate, something he knew would never come from Blaine. By now, Sebastian probably had his cock up Blaine's ass and Kurt didn't give a fuck. Blaine could be in a threesome right now, but it didn'tnatter. Karofsky was not only giving him support, but his big, glorius cok down his troat.

Kurt began bobbing up and down Karofsky's manlyhood, his tongue lining the vein underneath. Karofsky let out a pattern of moans and grunts, clinging onto Kurt's hair like it was a life line. Kurt stopped at the head and licked the slit before going back to bobbing.

"Oh, Kurt," Karofsky moaned, "dammit Kurt, I'm close." Kurt slid of Karofsky's cock with a pop and stared at him in the most sexy way possible.

"I want to taste it," Kurt slurred, "I deseve a treat after having you fuck my mouth. Please, cum into my mouth." Karofsky nodded and Kurt went back to work. He slid his tongue all over the cock and hummed near the base. Karofsky couldn't take it any more. He tightened his hold onto Kurt's hair and let himself fall along the wall.

"Fuck!," Karofsky screamed as he came into Kurt's mouth. As soon as he stopped, Kurt licked his lips and hopped over to the bed. He unzipped his pants and pulled off his pants and boxers. Karofsky's eyes bulged out at the sight of Kurt's cock. Kurt knew it wasn't as inpressive as Karofsky's, but it was thick and long, around 8 inches possibly, so it was no wonder Karofsky found into enchanting.

"You want to fuck the living shit out of me," Kurt orderd, "then get your ass over here." Karofsky obliged, getting up and pusing himself and Kurt onto the bed.

"Are you sure about this?," Karofsky asked.

"Just get inside me already," Kurt moaned. Karofsky nodded and popped his fingers into his mouth, covering them with saliva. He pulled then out and after finding Kurt's hole, pushed one finger inside of Kurt. Kurt hissed at the pain but soon was overcome with pleasure when Karofsky rubbed aganist his prostate. Karofsky pumped in and out of Kurt, ramming into him with more force. Kurt moaned in pleasure as Karofsky added another finger and started to scissor him.

"I think your good," Karofsky whispered. He pulled out of Kurt, earning a whimper of protest from the smaller boy, and lined himself up with Kurt.

"Ready?," Karofsky asked.

"Will you just fuck me already!," Kurt yelled. Karofsky obeyed and pushed himself into Kurt. Moans of pleasure burst from the two boys, the alchohal making the pain less noticable. Karofsky waited for Kurt to adjust and after a couple minutes, he started to thrust in and out of Kurt.

"Oh, shit Karofsky," Kurt moaned,"fuck..." Karofsky silenced by slamming their lips together, tongues soon tangled together. He grabbed Kurt's cock and began pumping it to the beat of his thrusting. They both moaned and grunted at the contact, sweat pouring down their faces.

"Faster Dave," Kurt slurred, "fuck me faster." Karofsky began pounding into Kurt, the pain to let go becoming more unbearable. Kurt licked a stripe along Karofsky's face and nibbled on his ear, trying to make Karofsky cum.

"Kurt, I'm close," Karofsky groaned.

"Then let go," Kurt moaned, "it will be so hot when you come inside me." Karofsky couldn't take it anymore, and with a series of grunts he cummed into Kurt. After a couple more pump, Kurt came all over their stomachs. Karofsky pulled out of Kurt and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Was it good for you?," Kurt asked. Karofsky's eyebrows went up.

"Perfect," Karofsky whispered, "but one thing. You really have a dirty mouth during sex." Kurt giggled and kissed Karofsky's lips before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN Well, that was hot. I hope you enjoyed. I might do a Blaine/Sebastian smut one-shot to see what happened with them but that's only if you guys want that. Alert, favorite, and review. Also tell me what crackships you want me to write (for those who dont know what a crackship is look up glee wiki crack society and click the 1st link) Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
